


Ziam One Shot // Based on Lyrics from: Up All Night

by 1D_1Shots



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, ziam has a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1D_1Shots/pseuds/1D_1Shots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a baby isn't *all* fun and games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ziam One Shot // Based on Lyrics from: Up All Night

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to [roaroftheninth](http://archiveofourown.org/users/roaroftheninth/works). A couple of details in this are ones we came up with together! And because, in general, she rocks.

_It feels like we've been livin' in fast forward_

_Another moment passing by_

_Up all night_

(Ziam)

 

 

 

“Right there, love? Yeah? That feel good?”

 

“Liam... ah – _fuck -_ Liam, yes... Harder, please?”

 

“ _Abbaaaaaa!”_

 

 

 

At the same instant, both Liam and Zayn froze. On his knees behind where Zayn was knelt, Liam's hand on Zayn's cock stilled as they both held their breath.

 

“ _Maybe she'll go back to sleep._ ” Zayn's voice was so soft that Liam barely heard him, so he knew that the baby couldn't hear him. Yet, as if on cue, she started again, calling out as loudly as her thirteen-month-old lungs would let her. 

 

“ _ **Abba! Abbaaaa!!!”**_

 

With a sigh, Liam withdrew and got off of the bed, after planting a quick kiss on the back of Zayn's neck. “It's my turn, apparently,” he said, tugging on his boxer-briefs as Zayn flopped back onto the bed. Through the baby monitor that sat on their bedside table, Zayn could hear Liam in the nursery, talking to their daughter. 

 

“Hey there, _sanam,_ what's the trouble, little girl? You're dry, no problems there, yeah? You can't be hungry, can you? Were you just missing your Abba? Abba and Daddy love you, sweetheart...” 

 

In bed, smiling, Zayn closed his eyes as he listened, one hand reaching down to lazily stroke his cock to the sound of Liam's voice. Then, he stopped. Was that weird? Liam's voice was sexy, it had long been the sexiest sound Zayn was aware of. But he was talking to their  _ daughter _ . Singing her a little song about the Urdu alphabet to be exact. Making a face, Zayn removed his hand, just as Liam came back into their bedroom. 

 

“Think she's getting another tooth,” he said, shedding his underwear again and crawling onto the bed, starting at the foot of the bed and kissing his way up Zayn's inner thigh until he got to his cock. “I put some of that numbing gel on her gums - “ He took Zayn's cock in hand, stroking it as he swiped his tongue over the head. “ - turned on the mobile above the bed - “ 

 

He'd just wrapped his lips around Zayn's cock when Zayn reached down to gently push him away. Confused, Liam blinked, looking up at him, waiting for the explanation he knew was coming. 

 

“Don't you think it's kind of weird?” Zayn asked. “Talking about our daughter when you're, you know, doing that?”

 

Liam blinked again, then realized Zayn was being serious. Trying to suppress a smile, he kissed his way up to Zayn's lips. 

 

“You're adorable.”

 

“Don't call me adorable, I'm serious.” 

 

“I know you are.” Liam propped up over Zayn, his eyes soft, dark. “I think it's okay,” he assured him. “We're not inviting her in to watch.” 

 

“Liam - “ 

 

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, love. I get it, it's okay.” Liam kissed Zayn slowly, then reached down to pull one of Zayn's legs up over his hip. “She's fine now, so it's Daddy and Abba time, yeah?” 

 

“Yeah.” Zayn's leg wrapped around Liam's waist as he pulled him down for a deeper, harder kiss, moaning into Liam's mouth as he felt Liam entering him again. One at a time, Liam brought Zayn's arms above his head, using one large hand to hold both wrists there as he thrust into him, hard and fast. Even above the way Zayn was repeating his name, though, Liam had no trouble at all hearing another voice calling for him. 

 

“ _ **Abba! Abba! Abba Abbaaaa!”**_

 

Liam's head dropped onto Zayn's shoulder, and he released his hands, pulled out and sat up. After a second of looking him up and down, taking in how Zayn looked, spread out beneath him, he grinned. “Don't. Move. A muscle.” 

 

Tripping out of the door as he tried to walk and pull on his underwear at the same time, Liam once again went into the nursery. And once again, Zayn could hear him first talking and then singing to their daughter. Ten minutes later, he was back, not even bothering to take off his boxer-briefs this time, simply shoving them down over his arse, just far enough to get his cock out again and back inside of Zayn. Their love making was more passionate now, both of them needing the release that had been repeatedly denied them, and when once again their daughter's voice came in loud and clear, as if she was in the same room, Liam let out a loud,  _ “Mother **fucker** !” _ as he rolled off of Zayn again. 

 

As he tugged his underwear up again, he was muttering,  _ “'Have a baby', they said. 'It'll enrich your lives,' they said. 'It'll be the best thing you've ever done,' they said.” _ There was absolutely no malice in his voice though, only frustration, and Zayn had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing loud enough for Liam to hear. 

 

The alphabet song started up again, and then Zayn could hear the slow, rhythmic creaking of the rocking chair that sat beside the crib in the nursery. He closed his eyes and just listened, one arm folded behind his head. Even with being disturbed when trying to have sex, Zayn wouldn't change one thing about his life: amazing husband, beautiful little girl, more happy moments than he could count...

 

Finally –  _ finally –  _ sure that the baby was sleeping this time, and deeply, Liam returned to the bedroom one more time. “Well, you know what they say: Twenty-fourth time's the cha - “

 

He stopped, smiled. On the bed, Zayn was fast asleep, head turned to the right, lips parted in an exact replica of how their daughter was sleeping in her crib, which made sense, considering Zayn was biologically her father. Moving quietly, though it was unlikely Zayn would wake, Liam laid down beside him, pulled the duvet up over them both. He dropped an arm around Zayn's waist, kissed his shoulder as he settled in against him. 

 

“ _Night, my jaan.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1D One Shots are one-offs, 1,000 words or less and based on specific 1D lyrics. They feature the singer of that lyric and can be about a fandom ship (like Ziam) or that 1D member and a (usually) not-named gal/guy. And I do requests. :)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at 1d-1shots . I toss up the new one-shots there first and take requests/prompts there as well. New to the fanfic thing, so (helpful) input is welcome!


End file.
